This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is to develop new imaging tools for direct visualization of small brain structures. Current clinical imaging methods do not have sufficient resolutions to resolve small brain nuclei that are the targets for DBS surgery. However, with recent advantages of MR technology, with stronger magnet (7T) and superior image resolution, it is feasible to image such structures.